Cube Country
Cube Country is a sandbox game developed by Toshiko Games and designed by Justin Wolfe. The game will be updated as time goes on, fixing bugs and adding new content. Two major updates are planned: The Aussie Update and The Pirate Update. Gameplay Cube Country is an open-world game that has no specific goals for the player to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game. Gameplay by default is first person, but players have the option to play in third-person mode. The core gameplay revolves around breaking and placing blocks. The game world is essentially composed of rough 3D objects—mainly cubes—that different materials, such as dirt, stone, water, and tree trunks. While players can move freely across the world, objects and items can only be placed at fixed locations relative to the grid. Players can gather these material blocks and place them elsewhere, thus allowing for various constructions. At the start of the game, the player is placed on the surface of a procedurally-generated and virtually-infinite game world. Players can walk across the terrain consisting of plains, mountains, forests, caves, and various water bodies. The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields. The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle, with one full cycle lasting 30 real-time minutes. Throughout the course of the game, players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, including animals and hostile creatures. Non-hostile animals—such as cows, pigs, and ducks—spawn during the daytime. The player may hunt them for food and materials. By contrast, hostile mobs spawn at night and in dark places. Players have to gather natural resources (such as wood, stone, etc.) found in the environment in order to create certain blocks and items. Depending on the difficulty, monsters spawn at darker places on the map, necessitating that the player builds a shelter at night. The game also features a health bar which is depleted by attacks from monsters, falls, drowning, falling into lava, suffocation, and other events. There are a wide variety of items that players can create in Cube Country. Players can create armor, which can help mitigate damage from attacks, while weapons such as swords can be crafted to kill enemies and other animals more easily. Players may acquire different resources to create tools, such as weapons, armor, food, and various other items. By acquiring better resources, players can craft more effective items. For example, tools such as axes, shovels, or pickaxes, can be used to chop down trees, dig soil, and mine ores, respectively; and tools made out of better resources (such as iron in place of stone) perform their tasks more quickly and can be used more heavily before breaking. When creating items, players choose from various blueprints. In order to create an object, player must have in their inventory the required number of items to create the objects. The object is then automatically made, taking the ingredients from the player's inventory. There are four game modes so far: Freeform Mode, Survival Mode, Capture the Flag, and Deathmatch. /Materials/ Mobs Gallery CubeCountryLogo.png|Unofficial Logo Category:Games Category:Toshiko Games Category:Cube Country Category:Online Games